sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:Civil War Erupts on Dac
New Republic Perspective :These news feeds originated from New Republic space. Imperial citizens were unable to see this holocast, because it was blocked by COMPNOR. Breaking news courses across New Republic hyperwaves over the course of the day. The first story tells of a deadly toxin that was accidentally released in Reef Home City's primary bacta processing facility. The toxin spoiled Dac's entire planetary bacta reserves, and killed the entire Mon Calamari crew of engineers and technicians who formerly manned the facility. Not more than half an hour later, another breaking story tells of a mysterious plague that has gripped Quarren society in the seas of Dac. As the story unfolds over the course of a few hours, it is discovered that over a million of the indigenous Quarren have dropped dead. The cause? Spoiled food supplies. By afternoon, rioting has broken out across the Quarren sector, as the Quarren hysterically burned fisheries and entire cities in an effort to stop the spread of the disease. By nightfall, IGN reports that the cause of the Quarren tragedy is confirmed to be the result of a major logistics error in the shipping industry. Entire loads of Quarren food supplies were shipped late, causing toxic, spoiled food to hit the shelves in dozens of major Quarren settlements, such as the Domed City of Aquarius, which has been virtually burned to a crisp. The alleged perpetrators? None other than their Mon Calamari bretheren. Thus, the Quarren turned their grief and rage into violence, and thrust the entire planet into a deadly and vicious civil war, in a matter of mere hours. Imperial Perspective :This newscast was displayed to Imperial citizens only. The following broadcast is shown to Imperial space, where all other broadcasts relating to the civil war on Dac are not permitted through public channels. "Hello, I'm Timo Droja, broadcasting live from Imperial Center." The Corellian man sits behind a clean and utilitarian news desk, with a huge Imperial Seal behind him. "Today, a number of mishaps brought on by the foolish Mon Calamari race have gripped their watery planet by racial hatred. According to our sources in so-called 'New Republic Territory,' two major oversights have spoiled the /entire planet/'s bacta supply, and caused a deadly disease to sweep the Quarren sector. This was caused by a series of management errors regarfing the Quarren food supply networks, errors made by the traitorous Mon Calamari race. Timo Droja's face is drawn with grave lines. "We at IGN wish to submit our prayers and empathy for those Quarren who have been made victims of this atrocity." Sitting up straighter, the broadcaster adopts a prouder demeanor. "An official announcement from the office of His Majesty, the glorious Emperor Vadim, has called the scandal an opportunity. Not for guaranteed military action and the sacrifice of our honored soldiers, but rather, for those who call Dac their home to understand the failure of the New Republic to safely and effectively govern its people. Our top Party analysts suspect that COMPNOR will be sending a delegation to the system in the near future. However, they can only speculate as to how the rebels will respond. We all hope that, for the Glory of the Empire, the victims will see Justice and Security reaffirmed on the watery world of Dac." "I'm Timo Droja. Glory to the Emperor."